I can't stop loving you
by Rissa545
Summary: Grissom finds something out last minute and, thinking he’s to late, does the last thing he thinks he can do… ok, I suck at summaries, but hey, just read the fic to find out! : Hint of GSR and SC friendship
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can't stop loving you

Author: Rissa545

Rating: K at the mo, but might change, depends if I write a sequel or not

Disclaimer: Ok, sorry to say, I don't own CSI or any of the characters therein. Would be nice though, come to think about it… :) And the Title is form a Song by Phil Collins (I can't stop loving you), which I don't own either, which really isn't a pitty, because I'm one BAD singer:)

Summery: Grissom finds something out last minute and, thinking he's to late, does the last thing he thinks he can do… ok, I suck at summaries, but hey, just read the fic to find out:) Hint of GSR and S/C friendship

* * *

Grissom entered the break room, wondering what the night would have in store for him. Hopefully something better then a Robbery or a 419 like yesterday. In the end it had been the son of the family, trying to win a bet of a friend had set. He had made the mistake of bragging about it to his younger sister, who had, when interrogated finally crack and told Sara the truth. When they had asked the brother, he had confessed everything and, after giving the items back to his parents, had only got of with a warning.

The 419 was an old lady who, after suffering a mild heart attack had then fallen down the stairs, cracking her skull in the process. It had been a dull case, including a lot of paperwork for Grissom and he had not enjoyed it, as paperwork was piled high on his desk as it was. In the end – not a great day and he had gone home in the morning in a bad mood. Catherine hadn't helped as Lindsey was ill, and she and kept on ranting at him about having to go home and take care of her. She wasn't usually so persistent and he had had a slight feeling that it wasn't just about Lindsay, but for his own sake he hadn't mentioned it to her. He couldn't have coped with a pissed of Catherine as well.

Entering the room, he saw Warrick, Nick and Greg sitting on the chairs close to the table, discussing something intently. Greg didn't look good.

"Hey you three! What's up?" Grissom greeted them.

"Oh, hey Griss. I guess you haven't heard the news then?" Nick said, looking around.

"What news? Hey, if you guys have something to say to me, say it now."

He was getting worried, especially as the look on Greg's face had only got worse once he had noticed Grissom.

"I think –" Nick hesitated, "look, Griss, I think you should ask Sara about that."

"Ask me what?" Glancing round, Grissom saw Sara leaning in the doorway, wearing dark blue Jeans and a black v-cut top, showing a necklace she was wearing, supporting her usual blue butterflies. "Hey, you guys gonna answer or what? I haven't got all day! I assume we do have some new cases right?"

Coming out of his trace Grissom hastily turned back round towards the guys, who were looking at him enquiringly. Giving them a glare, which made them look away hastily, he asked: "Where's Catherine tonight? It's not her day of, is it?"

"Umm, no, she'll be along in a minute." Sara answered, adding "She had to do something quickly before start of shift" when all four of them gave her a questioning look.

"Right, ok. As long as she's here in a minute. We do, for once have some new cases! And no, no robberies," he added smiling at the slightly worried looks on Nick's and Warrick's faces. "For one there's a DB at the Tangiers, Warrick, you and Sara get that one. Then there's another DB at 376 Crescent Road just outside Vegas where Nick and, when she arrives, Catherine will be going. Greg, your with me today, we have a double murder in some Motel of the Strip."

Handing out the separate case files he finally saw Catherine striding up the hallway towards the break room.

"Heya guys, sorry to be late. I just had to solve a small problem that came up beforehand. What's on the table today then?"

"Hey! Your with me Cath. DB just outside Vegas." Nick greeted her. "I'll just go get my kit! Meet you in the parking lot?"

"Yeh, sure" Turning round Nick hurried out of the room, shortly followed by Greg, Warrick and Sara.

"Hey, Sar, can I talk to you quickly?" Catherine called out, just before Sara reached the door.

"Sure", turning back, Sara waited for Catherine to catch up and they left the room together, leaving a slightly confused Grissom behind.

What was going on with Catherine, and what was more, what was it Sara was supposed to tell him?

* * *

A/N: Yeh, I know, kinda short, but I wasn't sure if you guys would like it, so this is the start. There is more to come if you like though, so don't worry bout that. Please leave some Feedback! As this is my first "published"ficI'd love anyFeedback, positive or negative!I'd really appreciate it:) Thanks! Oh, and I forgot to add that this has NOT been betta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine only! I mean, you can always take credit for them if you want, but I assume you don't so we'll just stick with the fact that they're mine:P 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Can't stop loving you

Author: Rissa545

Rating: K at the mo, but might change, depends if I write a sequel or not

Disclaimer: See chappie 1! But I guess you know that I, like so many other people in this world, don't own CSI or the characters etc.

A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers:) Hehe! I got reviews! YEY! Ok, will be quiet now and carry on with this fic. Sorry for taking a while to post again. I was hoping to get the next chappie up soon, but due to lovely exams and revision I just didn't get the chance to sit down and write! Sorry, will hopefully be quicker after Thursday!

* * *

"Greg! Don't go near those Bathrooms when you need to go again!" Grissom called after a slightly annoyed and frazzled Greg, who, when hearing Grissom turned and gave him an exasperated look. 

"Hey, that's not fair! It was only once and you know it was an accident and I did then find the tape didn't I?" he blurted out, going slightly crimson around the ears at the memories. In his final proficiency he had had the sudden urge to use the toilet, and had, much to Grissom's astounding, used the toilets at the scene, which hadn't been cleared yet. He had failed his proficiency, but had then had a chance to pass it again at a later date and had then done so in flying colours.

"Yeh, yeh, just kidding!" Grissom mumbled back under his breath.

Greg, noticing that Grissom was in a stranger mood then normal, decided not to comment on the fact that he wasn't usually the type to make jokes. So he set of towards the open front doors of the second floor motel room, where, only 15 minutes ago, a frightened cleaning lady, had found two dead bodies lying in a pool of blood on the double bed.

Greg had the feeling this wasn't going to be an easy case.

Nearly 3 hours later Grissom had to agree with Greg. There were no helpful fingerprints, except several from the victims and one unknown partial. Jacqui hadn't been able to get anything of the server, so unless they found another print somewhere, there was no way they could find a match.

They had checked everything inside the small, smelly and slightly damp room including the toilet seat (Greg had been the one to check that one) in the bathroom, the bottom of the sink (yet another strange idea of Greg's) and every other possibility. Nothing. The railing outside the room was full of prints, but they were all useless, as one couldn't see where one ended and the other one started.

Grissom for one really didn't want to ever touch one of those railings again! Not without a sink close by anyway.

After not making any headway on the evidence they had collected and as trace hadn't even got to their pile of swabs, Grissom decided to take a short break from it all. Hopefully the others had had more luck with they're cases.

Entering the break room he saw Warrick making himself a cup of coffee in the corner and Sara sitting in one of the chairs close to the table, reading a forensic journal

"Hey guys! How are things going with you? Warrick, could you pass me that cup over there?" Grissom greeted them, strolling towards Warrick and pointing to the clean cup on the other side of Warrick.

Looking up, Warrick answered: "Yeh, it's slow, but were getting there. I made Sara get a break, she wasn't feeling so great, so this poor excuse of a coffee will hopefully get her back to normal!" He handed the clean cup to Grissom and handed a glaring Sara another cup, which was this time filled with coffee.

Grissom felt a slight stab of pain in his heart. What was this mystery about Sara? First the guys were talking about her before shift, then they told him to ask her about it and then finally he found out that Sara hadn't been feeling to well! Since when did Sara ever feel unwell. She hadn't taken a day of for months and he had to bribe her to stay home on her days of. She was never sick!

Looking at her now, sitting and drinking her coffee whilst reading her journal again, he did notice that she looked slightly more pale then usual.

"Thanks Warrick" Grissom said, not noticing the startled glances which were thrown at him at once because of the lateness of his remarks.

Warrick could see that Grissom was thinking hard about something, and it wasn't hard to wonder what it was about. This was something Warrick wasn't going to help him with. It was time Grissom did something on his own accord. Making up his mind, Warrick got up quickly.

"Hey Sara, I'll just go and see if Archie has any news for us about those tapes of ours, ok? I'll be in the layout room later, in case you need me." And with that Warrick left the room. The ball was in Grissom's court now.

Grissom found himself alone with Sara and it slightly shocked him. He realised that it had been a while back, the last time they were alone in a room together that wasn't some part of a crime scene. He knew why Warrick had left them. Perhaps it was time for him to ask Sara what exactly was up.

"Are you going to stand there all day and dream or have you even been thinking about sitting down for a few minutes?" Sara suddenly asked.

Looking at her, Grissom realised that she must have been watching her for a while with those dark brown beautiful eyes of hers.

"Yeh, sorry, was just thinking about my case. We're really not making any headway at all. How's it going with you DB? You didn't answer my question beforehand."

"Oh, yeh, sorry. Well, we got some fingerprints and we found some tissue on the body. Both were a match to a James Pierce, some engineer working for a company called Matchbox. Yeh, I know, don't ask about the name, I didn't choose it, but yeh. War called Brass before to try get a warrant for his home, but we haven't heard from him yet."

"Well, better one suspect then none." Grissom replied.

At least they were talking. It wasn't much, but they were talking. It was about work admittedly, but somehow it didn't feel like the time to ask Sara something so personal.

"Oh, shut up and ask her!" he scolded himself silently.

"So….I heard from the guys that you might have something to tell me about." Crap, wrong way to start! Oh, well, to late now!

The reaction he got of Sara was quite startling. She nearly jumped out of her skin with shock when he asked her. Glancing up quickly, he saw her eyes dark brown with emotions. Emotions he hadn't seen in a long time. What they were exactly, he couldn't place. It seemed to be a mixture of angst, hatred and even confusion.

"Look, Gris, if you haven't figured it out yet, you must be blind as a bat!"

The words shocked him as soon as they were uttered and she seemed to jump back with alarm as well as soon as the words were out.

"I – I was just wondering….sorry."

Damm! He cursed himself inwardly! He wasn't sorry at all! Why should he be? He had only asked a question which wasn't a crime at all. Ok, it may have been personal, but no more then that!

"Look, I just want to know what's up! First everyone seems to know something I don't, and then Warrick says you've been feeling unwell! You're never sick Sara! I was just…concerned." He finished lamely.

"It was none of Warricks business to say that! It's nothing ok?"

"Yes it is Sara? Why won't you at least tell me what it is? I know something wrong! I can see that, even if you think I'm as blind as a bat!" He was getting louder and louder, now finally being able to vent his emotions a bit, " I just want to know what's the matter! Please at least let me know what's wrong."

"No, Grissom, not this time! I'm guessing you'll find out some day, but right now, is not the time, ok?" She shouted back!

Jumping up angrily, she stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Grissom and a half-empty cup of coffee behind.

* * *

A/N: ok, a bit longer, but still short, I know! Sorry! I really need to get some sleep though! I'd love feedback though! Oh, and as usual, all mistakes are mine:) 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Can't stop loving you

Author: Rissa545

Rating: K at the mo, but might change, depends if I write a sequel or not

Disclaimer: See chappie 1 as usual! I'm sorry to say that I don't own CSI or anything else – feel free to change that:)

A/N: Ok, I'm so so sorry that I've taken so long to put up the next chappie! I got ill last week after posting the last one and have been stuck in bed with one heck of a fever, but here I am again:) Am really sorry bout that! Anyway please leave Feedback. Oh, and as a forewarning, I'm not at home next week, so I won't be posting again till bout Friday or Saturday. Sorry! Ok, I'll stop blabbing, here's the chappie:

* * *

"Dammit!" Grissom swore silently under his breath. 

What on earth had he done wrong now. He usually was quite aware of his mistakes, but he couldn't see his mistake this time.

He got up quickly and walked into the hall, set on finding Sara and finding out what it was that was bothering her. Walking down the hallway he saw Catherine coming out of trace and aiming straight for him, as soon as she saw him. Groaning Grissom waited for her, already fearing the inevitable shouting match to come.

"Gil, what exactly was that about? I mean, what on earth possessed you to talk to her like that? Don't you have any, any feelings for her at all? She's going through a really hard time and all you can do I get her into an even worse mood." Catherine began, taking a firm grip of his elbow and steering him into her office.

"Cath, I –"

But Catherine wouldn't lat him finish " No, Gil, listen! She has her problems! When she's ready, she'll tell you what they are, but before that don't press her! She doesn't need to be put under even more pressure then she already is, okay?"

"Listen Cath," Grissom was starting to get annoyed now, "I don't have any idea what's up with her. Everyone seems to know, everyone, but I don't! I'm her supervisor for god's sake, don't I have any right to know what's up at all. Why, even Eklie seems to know more then me! How does that work out then, huh?"

Catherine had never seen Grissom in such a bad state, but it wasn't her place to explain what the matter was. He'd just have to find out on his own for once, even though it pained her to see him like this.

She hadn't agreed with Sara when Sara had told her about her plans, but Sara hadn't budged. And perhaps it was the right thing to do, even if I did break Grissom's heart. Catherine just hoped she wouldn't have to be the one to pick up the pieces on her own, when he found out.

Finally she spoke: " Look Grissom, for once, just let this take it's course. I can't say anything and it wouldn't be right if I did. Just carry on with whatever you're doing. You'll find out some time, ok?"

_Probably sooner then later_, she added in her mind.

Surprising her, Grissom got up slowly, mumbled a quiet thank you, and let her office, heading for his own. Perhaps he'd let it be now.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER Grissom hadn't found any more leads on his case, and, as shift was nearly over, he decided for once to leave the case and go home, so that he could look at it again with fresh eyes the next shift. 

He got up slowly, reached for his Jacket and headed through the door, switching off the lights as he exited. Walking through the lab towards the exit, he saw the rest of his team standing in the break room, talking. He decided to take a chance and see what was up, but when seeing Sara he changed his mind. Perhaps Catherine was right, he should leave it alone. He had the feeling he had done enough damage for the day.

Walking out into the open he had a strange feeling something had been wrong back there.

"Perhaps I should go back and check. After all, it can't really hurt, can it?" he mused.

But the better part of him stopped him from turning round. He'd just make a fool of himself again, and that wouldn't help at all. So he turned away from the building and walked towards his car, pushing his previous thoughts back into his mind.

* * *

BACK in the break room, Catherine had seen Grissom walking out. It had hurt her a little, but she knew that he'd come to terms with the hurt some day. Looking at all her colleagues in the room, who were chatting and laughing animatedly together she smiled and tried not to think about the drama that would follow that evening.

She spotted Sara talking with David in the corner and went over to join the two of them.

Sara looked round, "Heya Cath, want a glass?" she asked, holing up her glass of wine.

Catherine declined and quietly asked Sara if she cloud have a word.

"Sure! Sorry, David, I'll be back in a minute or two, ok?" she excused herself from David and followed Catherine into the hallway, with a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"What's up Cath? You seem a bit worried about something." Sara asked eventually.

"Sara, look, I don't think I can carry on doing this. Don't you see that you're killing him? If you carry on with what your about to do, I – I really don't know what he'll do." Catherine finally blurted out.

"What do you mean Cath? You think this'll hurt him? Sure, it'll hurt him for a while, yes, but he'll forget, just like he's always done. Please don't ruin this for me now. I know it's hard, I mean, do you really, really really think this isn't killing me?", Sara's voice was getting louder as she glared into Catherine's face. "Look Catherine, I know you don't understand what this is like for me, and I don't expect you to. Just please do me this last favour and don't say anything. I don't want my last day at the lab ruined by something like this. Please!"

Catherine nodded quietly, "If you're sure you won't regret it, ok. Just be prepared for the fact that when Gil finds out, he'll probably either go of the rails or never speak to you again. I'll tell him the reasons when I can, and he will understand some time, when he's had the time to let it sink in. Just don't expect to hear anything from him, ok?"  
"I know Cath, but this is something that has to be done…………for my brother's sake…." Sara answered quietly.

* * *

TBC..? 

A/N: Lol, ok, a bit more info there. Sorry that it's short, I have to pack for next week etc. Perhaps I'll get the next chappie up tonight, but don't count on it! Anyway, please leave Feedback, good or bad. (I do prefer the good type though, but I don't mind bad either )


End file.
